Princeton
by valetoscana
Summary: This is a story about Marissa Cooper, a girl with a big tragedy. Read and find out more.


**PRINCETON**

Chapter 1: The end and beginning of everything

-Marissa, wake up! You will be late for school

-I'm coming mom.

Marissa Cooper had the perfect life, a lovely family, her boyfriend Luke; she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and her best friend Summer Roberts. Everything was perfect… till that day.

-So, is Summer coming today?

-You know she is, mom- said Marissa

-Yes I do, I just wanted to make sure of it.

-Well, she is. Hi dad, how was your meeting yesterday? Did you get the promotion? Tell me, tell me.

-Mmm… what promotion are you talking about? - asked Mr. Cooper

-Oh, come on; don't joke with me like that.

-Hahaha, Marissa, I'll just say that you will get that car that you've always wanted very soon.

-Oh my god you got it, I'm so excited.

-Thanks sweetheart, now go to school, you don't wanna be late.

-Yeah, I know, that's what mom said.

-Summer, wait up!

-Oh, hi Marissa, how are you?

Summer Roberts was Marissa's best friend since they were ten years old. Summer was always at Marissa's place because she hated being at home with her stepfather beating up her alcoholic and drug addict mother. Marissa was always so supporting with Summer's situation, that was also the reason for their really good friendship. Marissa's parents knew about Summer's problem and they always let her stay as much as she wanted at their house, Summer loved them as much as they were her own parents.

-I'm really good; did you know that today is me and Luke's first anniversary?

-Yes I know, what kind of friend you think I am, besides, that's everything you have been talking about for the last week.

-Well, what can I say, I'm so happy. Oh come on there is the bus.

-Jake, Jake, Jake, do you know where your friend Luke is?-asked Marissa

-Mmm, I think he is in the gym.

-Thanks.

Marissa was so excited about her first anniversary with Luke she was just in love with him and she had prepared this big surprise for him, she just couldn't believe she had found somebody so perfect. She went to the gym to find her perfect boyfriend, but when she entered she just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

-Oh my god, you piece of shit.

It was Luke and… Christina Richardson! The biggest slut of the school.

-Marissa, wait, I can explain.

-Yeah? Explain what, how you were making out with that slut!

-I'm sorry, honey

-Oh, don't you honey me.

-I'm sorry, Marissa.

-Sorry for what, for cheating on me or for being caught.

-For both!

-You know what; don't ever talk to me again.

Marissa was devastated, it was the worst day of her life, she just wanted to forget everything; she had to think about something else, so she went to the cheerleading practice.

-Hi girls, so, in one week is the competition, we need to practice really hard, ok?

-Mmm, Marissa, we need to talk to you.

-What's up, Cynthia.

-We decided something; mmm I don't know how to say it.

-What, Cynthia.

-We don't want you to be our captain anymore, we want Rachel to.

-What? Rachel? You can not do that.

-Actually, we already did, we went with Ms. Bliss and she authorized it so, I'm sorry Marissa, you are out.

-Marissa! What's wrong? Why are you crying? - asked Summer

-Oh, Summer, this is really the worst day of my life.

-Why? What happened?

-It's just that when I went to the gym to find Luke, I caught him making out with Christina Richardson.

-What? That slut?

-I know, and then when I went to the cheerleading practice, they told they had kicked me out, Rachel is now the captain.

-Oh no, Marissa, I'm so sorry. Do you wanna get out of here? We can go to your place and talk to your parents; they will make you feel better.

-Ok, my father is at work so we will only talk to my mother.

-Fine, let's go.

Marissa felt like she couldn't take it anymore, but she was relief that she could talk to her mother, she always had something wise to say.

Marissa and Summer took a taxi to go to her house but when they got there they saw the police and paramedics. When they got out of the cab Summer went with an officer.

-Excuse me, what's going on here? - asked Summer

-I'm sorry miss; I can not give you any information.

-But I live here- said Marissa

-Oh, I'm sorry; could you come with me for a second? - asked the officer

-Can you just tell me what's going on? – Marissa was desperate; she needed to know what all these persons were doing at her house.

-There's been an accident.

-What kind of accident? Is my mom ok? Have you called my father? – Marissa felt like she was gonna fade out.

-Somebody entered to your house earlier, your parents were inside, I'm sorry, your parents are…

-Marissa! Marissa! Wake up! – Summer was trying to wake Marissa up, she just couldn't believe it, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were dead, she was shocked, she just couldn't believe it.

-We are here, all together, to honor these two lives that the Lord has taken from us, Julie and Jimmy Cooper were an amazing couple, with an amazing child, Marissa, I know there are looking down on us today, and they wouldn't have wanted everybody to be so sad, they've wanted us to move on with our lives. I knew Julie and Jimmy even before Marissa was born, and let me tell you, they were really the perfect couple, they loved each other so much, so at least they got to leave together. Now, Marissa, would you come up here and say something?

-Hi, my name is Marissa, and I was Julie and Jimmy's daughter- Marissa almost couldn't speak, she was crying so hard, her parent's death had been the worst thing that ever happened to her, she was devastated – I just wanted to say that they were the best parents of the world, and I know everybody will miss them so much, I know I will.

-Hi Marissa, I'm so sorry for your parent's dead.

-Thanks, do I know you?

-No, my name is Emily Morgan, and I'm from Child Services.

-Child Services? Why? – asked Summer

-Well, we have been trying to find some relative of yours, but we can't; do you have somebody else? Like an aunt or an uncle? – asked Mrs. Morgan

-No, it was just me and my parents – said Marissa.

-Well, if that's the case, I'm sorry Marissa but you will have to come with me.

-But, where? – asked Summer

-If you don't have a legal guardian, you will have to go to the system.

-To foster homes you mean – said Marissa

-Sometimes we find people who want to adopt girls your age.

-Yeah, because that's what everybody wants, right, a new 16 year old at their house.

-I'm sorry Marissa; I will pick you up tonight, at eight o'clock, that will give you enough time to pack your things.

-What are we gonna do Marissa?

-I'm sorry Summer

-Sorry for what?

-I can't stay here.

-Marissa, what are you talking about?

-I'm leaving; I can't go to foster homes.

-But, where are you gonna go, Marissa, please, don't be stupid

-I have to go Summer, please understand, my whole life here is ruined, I lost my boyfriend, I lost the cheerleading squad, and I lost my parents. Summer, I'm leaving.

-Fine, but I'm coming with you.

-What? Don't be stupid, of course you're not.

-I'm coming Marissa, I won't stay here with no friends at school, and with my stepfather and my mother just drinking and taking drugs, come on Marissa, I wanna come with you.

-Oh, Summer, do you really want to?

-Yes, nothing would make me happier, starting over, in a new town, without my family, only with you.

-Ok, lets do it. But, where are we gonna go? – asked Marissa

-You know where I've always wanted to live?

-Where, Summer?

-Princeton

-Princeton… here we come.

-Marissa! Are you in there? Marissa!

Emily Morgan was knocking Marissa's door, but there was no answer, Marissa was already gone. Summer and Marissa had run away, they wanted to start over, so they took a bus to Princeton. But, was they're life really gonna be easier over there?


End file.
